


Keep Close

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Developing Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Years ago, Draco and Harry were accidentally forced into a (non-sexual) proximity bond. Now, Harry is bringing home a new boyfriend that is having a hard time dealing with it.





	Keep Close

**Author's Note:**

> I'm blanking on what tags to add so if you have suggestions, let me know.

“Good morning! You’re up early today!” Astoria said as she entered the kitchen of their modest flat.

Harry shrugged, “Couldn’t sleep so I thought I’d make us all pancakes.”

“Draco will whine about sugar in the morning,” she replied as she dumped a third scoop of sugar in her tea.

“I made him bacon and eggs.” Harry pointed to the plate sitting under a stasis charm on the counter. “These are for little man.” With a flick of his wand he sent six tiny pancakes soaring in a swirl to a bright blue plate that was nearly to the limit on repairs. The plate went sailing across the bar to the dining room table where fifteen month old Scorpius sat clapping his hands in his high chair.

“Thanks for getting up with him this morning.”

“My pleasure. I know how rarely you get to sleep in.” Harry picked up his own plate of pancakes and sat down next to Scorpius, pouring syrup on both their plates. Astoria picked at Draco’s bacon before joining them with her pancakes.

“You have plans for the day, other than work?” Harry shook his head so Astoria continued, “Scorpius and I will be picking up groceries after lunch with the grandmothers. We'll need a pick me up after listening to my mum go on and on about Daphne’s soiree. So if there’s anything you need to add to the list, do it before you leave.”

Draco wandered sleepily into the room. “Why is morning so early every day?”

“Quit whining. Harry made you breakfast this morning. Tea’s ready too.”

Draco mumbled unintelligibly in the kitchen then joined them at table with a large mug of tea and his breakfast plate. “Why didn’t I get pancakes this morning?”

“You hate syrup.”

“Still. Rude.” He munched on his bacon. “When you see Mother today, remind her about taking Scorpius this weekend. I haven’t mentioned it to her since we first asked a few weeks ago and I don’t want it to surprise her.”

“I’m sure it’ll come up. Harry, you got your time off work, right?”

“Yeah, yeah. No problem. I switched shifts with Ron so I can come home early Friday and make it up Saturday.”

“Wonderful! I love when a plan comes together.” Astoria gave Draco a kiss on the head as she rose from the table. She banished her plate to the sink and left for a quick shower before Draco and Harry went to work, leaving her with Scorpius for the day.

Draco plucked Scorpius from his chair and settled him in his lap, sharing bites of bacon and toast. “Sweet little man, are you going to be good to your grandmothers today?”

Scorpius clapped his hands and babbled a bit, but they weren’t sure if it was mention of his weekly lunch with his two grandmothers or if it was the toast. Harry ruffled the fluffy blond hair as he passed on his way to the kitchen. He set the dishes to washing and cleaned the countertops. 

Draco finished the last of his breakfast and set Scorpius loose to wreak havoc on the basket of toys in the sitting room. Refilling his mug of tea, he asked Harry, “Are you still planning on having Jacob over so we can meet him?”

“Yeah, I was thinking after your trip.” Harry started making sandwiches to pack for their lunches. “Maybe Wednesday dinner?”

“Should we ask my parents or Astoria’s to baby sit?”

“No, I think it’ll be good having Scorpius around. I mean, if the point of dinner is for him to meet you all, he should meet you all, right?”

“All right. I’ll let Astoria know. She’s excited to finally meet him.”

“Me too. I hope it all goes well. I really like him.” Harry paused. “I really like him and I hope this doesn’t scare him off.” 

Draco gave a lazy shrug, “Astoria joined our crazy circus and it’s been fine.”

“Yeah but she’s known us for longer.” Harry shook his head as he added an apple and cubed cheese to each of their lunch bags. “Anyway, no use worrying about it now. I’ll try and explain a bit when he spends the night Friday.”

Surprised, Draco laughed, “Four months together and you haven’t mentioned the bond yet?”

“No, not really,” Harry said with a sheepish grin. 

“How is that even possible?”

“I don’t know, I avoid it whenever I can. We’ve only just started sleeping together so staying at one another's homes hasn’t come up much yet. I try to plan it when you and I can recover, and it’s not been often enough yet for him to question it.”

“Does he know you’ve only brought one other boyfriend home?”

“Not exactly, but he knows meeting you and Astoria is a big step. Like meeting his parents, which I only did last week. He knows it’s new for me so he’s treading carefully.”

Draco pulled Harry into a tight hug. “It’s going to be okay. You’ll see.”

Harry rested his head on Draco’s shoulder and sighed, “I hope so.”

\--------

Harry whistled as he walked home from work on Friday. He loved his job as an Auror, even if he spent too many hours on paperwork. And he loved living close enough to the Ministry that he could walk there, weather permitting. Soon they would be looking at houses and walking would be impossible so he tried to enjoy it while he could.

At home, he stripped out of his uniform and into a comfortable pair of pyjama bottoms and a worn t-shirt. Barefoot, he padded to the kitchen for a beer and some sort of snack. He was putting the finishing touches on a few small peanut butter and honey sandwiches when Draco popped in.

“Perfect timing!” Harry checked his watch. “We have time for a film before Astoria gets back. What are you in the mood for?”

“Something funny. I don’t want my brain full of drama before holiday with my wife.”

Harry popped in _Flushed Away_ while Draco went to change and sterilize his work robes. One could never be too careful with lab clothes.

They settled on the couch with Harry’s legs across Draco’s lap, their bodies pressed close together. They shared the plate of sandwiches and talked over the movie they’d both seen too many times to count.

“I’m scared that Jacob will be jealous of you.”

“Because you’re sitting in my lap?”

“It’s a lot to ask of someone, isn’t it? And please don’t say Astoria doesn’t care. She’s not most people.”

“Do you think it would help if he knew I wasn’t gay? That’s one reason it doesn’t bother Astoria. Aside from keeping the bond calm, this does nothing for me.”

“Git. You’re not exactly my type either,” Harry said, smacking Draco’s face away. “Even if we’re not _together_ together, you’re still fit. It’s one thing to say ‘I need to hang out with my roommate.’ And another to say, ‘I need to press my body up against the sex-on-legs I’m bonded to.’”

“Well, when you put it like that, who wouldn’t be jealous? Sex-on-legs, eh?”

“Astoria seems to think so, if the goofy smiles she wears most morning is anything to go by.”

Draco gave a self-satisfied smirk. “Well, you know, I do what I can.”

The film was nearly over when Astoria came home, without Scorpius.

“I’m home! And I’m free of our offspring!” She collapsed on the couch on the other side of Draco. “Are you two done feeding the bond? Because I’m packed and ready to leave! Free and unencumbered! I’m not taking a single nappy or sippy cup anywhere with me for the next forty-eight hours!”

“But what if Draco spills his juice on his fancy dress robes?”

“I’ll just pretend not to know him.” Astoria jumped up and headed for the master bedroom. “I’m getting my bags. Finish up, boys, so we can go!”

“I think we’re good here, yeah?” Harry asked.

“Well enough for two days,” Draco said as he shoved Harry’s legs off. “Our portkey is Sunday at three. You’ll be here?”

“Ready and waiting!”

“Great! We’ll see you then.” Draco gave Harry a last hug goodbye. 

Astoria, bags in hand, beamed and also hugged him goodbye. “Have a good weekend, dearest. We’ll see you Sunday!”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Harry said in parting.

Astoria’s giggle cut off as they apparated to the portkey office.

\--------

Alone at last, Harry thought to himself as he danced around the sitting room. A few quick charms and everything was set to rights and cleaned. Jacob would be spending the evening, and maybe the night, here and Harry didn’t want him tripping over Scorpius’s toys or sitting on a jam-stained sofa. He needed to make a good impression for Jacob’s first visit.

Harry sang along to the wireless as he prepared a special dinner. He set the table, and kept the food under a stasis charm to keep warm while he dressed for his date. Grey trousers, and a snug-fitting navy jumper. Casual and comfortable, but just dressy enough.

At seven o’clock precisely, his boyfriend rolled through the floo. Jacob brushed himself off with a wide smile. He looked enticing in denims and a loose pale blue tunic that skimmed the muscles in his arms. Brown eyes shone brightly at Harry. “Hey beautiful.”

Harry flushed, “Hey yourself.” They shared a soft kiss and Harry said, “So, this is our place.”

Jacob looked around at the soft padded furniture in neutral colors, the basket of brightly colored toys, and the scribbled parchments hanging at toddler-eye level.

“You can certainly tell a child lives here. Is it weird living with a baby?”

Harry laughed, “No. Maybe. I don’t know, I guess. Sometimes it feels like he’s always been around. Come on, I’ll show you the rest.”

It’s funny, Harry thought, how living with a baby could numb you to your surroundings. As clean as the house felt with just himself in it, looking around through Jacob’s eyes, he could see evidence of the baby everywhere. As they made a quick tour of the public areas of the house, Harry noticed a spare pair of tiny shoes under an armchair, a pile of chunky plastic animals scattered between some potted plants in the sunroom, and the dirty baby clothes by the bathtub. That didn’t even include the stickers on the kitchen cabinets that no one could remove, and the marker slashes running down the hallway that no one wanted to remove.

“Sorry,” Harry murmured as he banished a soft dragon from his bed back to Scorpius’s room across the hall. 

“Are you sure that belongs to Scorpius? Not trying to hide the fact you still sleep with softies?” Jacob asked as he moved in close to Harry.

“No,” Harry whispered as his lips brushed Jacob’s. He reached up to tuck a piece of Jacob’s brown hair behind his ear. His thumb caressed the caramel skin of his cheek, then down along his jaw. “Definitely no soft toys for me.”

“Looking for something… _harder_?”

Harry groaned and laughed, “Ugh, that was terrible!” He gave Jacob a playful push before pulling him in close again. He tilted his head back for another kiss, reveling in the extra bit of height Jacob had on him.

“You walked right into that one! I had to!” He kissed Harry hard and fast, then slapped him on the arse. “Come on, you promised me dinner. We’ll get to the good stuff later!”

Harry led the way back to the dining room where they enjoyed their spiced chicken with wild rice and roasted vegetables.

“This is a really nice flat. How long have you been here?”

“Almost eight years. But we’re beginning the search for a house next week. Astoria wants to get settled somewhere else before they have another kid.”

Jacob’s face scrunched up in confusion. “We? You’re moving with them?”

“Er, yeah. Actually, there’s kind of a big thing I need to talk to you about and I guess now’s as good a time as any.” Harry paused, poking at his cauliflower.

He hesitated long enough for Jacob to clear his throat and look at him expectantly. Harry licked his lips nervously. “More wine?”

“Harry.”

“Don’t freak out, okay? Er, it’s not exactly public knowledge or anything but back in school, when a lot of us went back to finish our seventh year, remember that?”

Jacob gave a half-hearted nod. He was a bit older than Harry and was already gone from Hogwarts by then. He was working with MACUSA at the time and so only barely kept up with British news. It was one of the reasons Harry loved him; Jacob didn’t know every single detail the _Daily Prophet_ had written about Harry.

“Well, while we were there, we had a bit of an incident. And, well, I was bonded to Draco.”

“Bonded? Accidentally?”

“Yeah. It was a freak accident, the result of a crazy fan trying to bond herself to me. That part isn’t important. But it’s something we have to live with. Forever.”

Jacob’s eyebrows drew down in concentration. “And what does this bond entail?”

“No sex! That’s always the first thing people want to know.” Harry was relieved to see Jacob’s shoulders lose some of their stiffness. “But it _is_ a proximity bond. So I have to spend a portion of the day with Draco.”

“How much of the day?”

“It varies, depending on what we’re doing. For the most part, we’re fine with our beds sharing a wall.”

“So no sex at all?”

“No, just nearness. Before he left on his holiday with Astoria, we - we sort of cuddled up a bit on the sofa and when he comes back, we’ll probably do the same. But it’s friendly-like, not sexual. He’s not - not gay.”

“Huh. Okay.” Jacob hesitantly went back to eating. “If it’s so innocent, why wait so long to tell me?”

“Well it’s weird, right? I don’t really like talking about it if I can help it. I don’t want the _Prophet_ getting wind of it and blowing it out of proportion.”

“So if this gets serious - more serious between us,” he reached out and squeezed Harry’s hand, “then I’ll have to live with them too?”

“Yeah.” Harry blushed a little. “Our - our bedroom would have to share a wall with theirs.”

Jacob nodded, thinking it over. He gave himself a little shake. “Well, that’s a lot to take in. Is there more?”

Harry shrugged. “Probably, but that’s enough for now?”

“Yeah, definitely enough for now. Let’s finish eating, and then maybe we can enjoy this time alone?”

Harry smiled. “Perfect.”

After dinner they took a short walk around the neighborhood. Harry pointed out the play park where they frequently took Scorpius, his favorite cafe, and an ice cream parlour that just so happened to be opened. Licking away at their ice cream cones, they continued their leisurely stroll back to Harry’s flat.

After a few rounds of rummy turned into strip rummy, Harry tackled Jacob on the sofa for naked fun. Laughing through the foreplay, they were both groaning by the time Harry brought them both off by hand. They settled together, curled up naked in the sitting room, until Jacob nudged Harry off and dragged him to the bedroom.

In the dark, they snuggled close, exchanging soft kisses and gentle caresses.

“I’m so glad you came over,” Harry whispered.

“I’m so glad you invited me,” Jacob whispered back. When Harry sighed, Jacob asked, “Are you nervous about Wednesday?”

“Not yet. Right now, it’s hard to think of you as anything other than perfect.”

Jacob laughed. “But tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow the worry will start to build. But not because I don’t think you’ll get along. It’s just that it’s such a big step.”

“It’ll be fine. I’m excited and I’m sure they are too.”

“You’re only the second person I’ve brought home.”

“Oh.” Harry couldn’t see Jacob’s expression but he imagined the surprise look. “Well, that makes me feel special.”

“You are special.” Harry ran his fingers through Jacob’s hair, then down his neck and chest, to rest draped over his waist. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jacob leaned forward and kissed Harry’s nose.

“Lower!” he said through a laugh. Jacob aimed lower and kissed Harry’s mouth. “Perfect. Good night, babe.”

“Good night, love.”

\--------

After more fooling around and a small breakfast, Jacob made his way home while Harry went into the office for a few hours. Switching Saturdays with Ron had been a good idea. Harry got caught up on some of his paperwork, and answered a call from a witch that claimed her kneazles had found a den of potions smugglers. Remnants of the late night rave were carefully cataloged and Harry was free to go.

He picked up some curry take-away and enjoyed a quiet, empty house. He slept better than he expected but by Sunday morning, he was starting to feel anxious. Harry tended the flowers in the sun room, and scrubbed the kitchen and bathrooms from top to bottom. His skin started to tingle with pent-up energy he couldn’t get rid of. By lunchtime he started to feel a distinct, yet faint, pull in his core urging him to head north. The feeling intensified as the hours passed. He was just getting to the point when he wanted to start scratching every inch of skin when Draco and Astoria apparated into their sitting room.

Immediately Draco wrapped Harry in a tight hug. The pulling sensation in his belly stopped, and the itch in his skin became bearable once again. Astoria, meanwhile, bustled about unpacking their bags and babbling about their trip.

“Harry, the cabin was absolutely adorable! Whoever maintains the gardens deserves every single sickle. There were flowers everywhere! And the trees! There was this lovely grove of trees with lush grass that was perfect for watching the clouds. We walked a secluded dirt lane every evening for dinner in town. It was surprisingly lively considering how tiny it was…” 

On and on she went, while Harry listened with half an ear. Slowly his heart rate settled, and his skin lost its itch. Draco’s body relaxed against his, as their anxiety at the separation ebbed.

Astoria set a tea tray on the coffee table and joined them as they sat together on the sofa. “Better now? How was your weekend alone?”

“It was good. I got a lot of work done Saturday and now I’ll have next weekend off for house hunting. Jacob spent the night Friday,” he added with a smile.

“Oh! Lovely! And did you talk to him about us?”

“A little, yeah. It went pretty good for a first talk. I think he hasn’t really absorbed it though, you know? It’s different, seeing it in action.” He indicated their intertwined legs. “And, of course, I don’t think he’s considered the reality of living with a baby.” Harry smiled, “And maybe another baby.”

“It’s all baby steps. Ha! Baby steps! Speaking of babies, I’m going to go get Scorpius from your mother’s.” Astoria gave Draco a kiss on the cheek, ruffled Harry’s hair, then left through the floo. Harry lay his head on Draco’s shoulder. “We talked about Wednesday. He’s excited about meeting you guys.”

“Good. We’re the same.” He pat Harry's leg. “It’ll be fine.”

“I know. It’s just, the last time didn’t go well.”

“I don’t think you were serious enough about Michael to judge Jacob by the same set of rules. There’s nothing to worry about yet, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

An hour later they felt ready to resume their lives, just in time for Astoria to return with Scorpius. Harry took his turn snuggling with the sweet baby, glad he got to share in this family.

\--------

Harry was a nervous wreck all through work on Wednesday. Ron patiently listened to his worried chatter during lunch but was clearly happy to return him to his partner for the rest of the afternoon. Williamson had no patience so Harry had to bottle it all up until he got home, where he spewed word vomit at Astoria until she finally shoved a calming draught down his throat.

Together they worked on dinner, alternating cooking with occupying Scorpius. When Draco returned from work, he took Scorpius off for his bath. With fewer distractions, dinner was finished, the sitting room and dining room were spruced up, and everything was ready.

Just in time for the door to chime.

Harry swallowed another wave of panic, then opened the door for Jacob. His relaxed smile warmed Harry’s heart and he knew he had been ridiculous. Things were going to be fine.

“Just in time! Come in!” Harry smiled at the light kiss Jacob gave him as he entered. “Jacob, this is Draco, Astoria, and little Scorpius.”

Maybe not entirely fine. Jacob was a little tense as he shook Draco’s hand, but the smile for Astoria and Scorpius seemed genuine. They quickly took in the newcomer, his height, dark coloring, and easy smile.

“This is for you.” Jacob handed Astoria a bottle of wine and a small bouquet of yellow roses.

“Thank you!” She brought the flowers close to her face and inhaled their rich scent. “Yellow, for friendship and new beginnings. How appropriate.” Astoria smiled and went to the kitchen for a vase.

“It’s very nice to meet you at last, Jacob. Harry has told us so much about you, I feel like we already know you,” Draco said as he led the way to the dining room, Scorpius clinging tight to his neck.

Jacob took Harry’s hand and smiled. “I could _almost_ say the same.” Harry’s step faltered a bit but he was reassured when Jacob winked at him.

“I suppose the bond was a bit of a shock. We’re all so used to it now, we hardly think of it at all.”

“It’ll take a little getting used to but I’ve had time to think it over. Not much different from another flatmate, right?”

Draco passed Scorpius to Harry so he could pull Astoria’s chair out for her. She smiled up at her husband as she removed the stasis charms on the food. Harry sat next to Jacob, with the baby in his lap.

“Mostly. It’s really only a hassle when we go on holiday. But now that we have Scorpius, we don’t travel as much. Even less if our family expands.”

“Yes, Harry said you were looking for a house first.”

“Just starting,” Draco said, “but it’s likely to be a long process. We want to find something just right so we don’t have to move again. Ever.”

Astoria rolled her eyes. “Draco hates packing.”

“Wrong, Draco hates unpacking.” Harry said as he fed bits of his roll to Scorpius.

Astoria laughed, “Because how are you supposed to know where to put everything when nothing’s ever been anywhere before?”

“Stop laughing at me, it’s rude.” Draco gave them a mock scowl. “So far we’ve seen five houses but none have them have everything we’re looking for.”

“It’s not even a long list. A good yard for the children to play in.”

“Hopefully enough for quidditch when they’re older,” Harry said, planting a smacking kiss on Scorpius’s cheek. He shared a childish grin with Draco. Astoria rolled her eyes.

“A secure lab space so Draco can do some work from home. A large enough nursery, and a good indoor play space. Large kitchen. This flat has such a squashed kitchen, I can hardly stand it.”

“And appropriately spaced bedrooms?” Jacob asked, grinning.

“Of course.” Astoria nodded. “Many large homes have bedrooms separated by bathrooms or sitting rooms, or else the windows get in the way.” She shrugged. “The search is still early, though so I’m sure we’ll find something. Anyway, enough about that. Tell us about you, Jacob. Harry says you worked in America?”

“Yeah, I was an Auror over there for almost eight years before coming back to England to be near my parents. I work in private security now. It gives me more flexible hours, and a choice in what exactly I want to do.”

While Jacob told them little anecdotes about some of his security jobs, Scorpius grabbed a piece of roasted potato off Harry’s plate and shoved it in Harry's mouth. “Da!”

Harry wiped his mouth and tried to corral tiny baby hands. “Thanks baby, but I can feed myself.”

“Da! Da! Da!”

“Is he calling you dad?” Jacob asked, with a quick glance at Draco.

“No,” Harry said, “he calls everyone and everything that. It’s one of the only sounds he knows right now.”

Astoria reached for the baby, setting him in his high chair with a scattering of peas to play with. “He’s a little too young for sounds to have real meaning yet.”

Dinner progressed with easy conversation. Harry could tell that Astoria was thrilled with his choice in boyfriend. Jacob was polite, intelligent, and obviously happy with Harry. But Harry feared Jacob was not as calm about Draco as he let on. 

Harry liked to tease Draco about his good looks, but it was true he was objectively good looking. Trying to look at him as Jacob must, all he could see was tall, blond, slender, beautiful. He was well educated, a bit standoffish at times, and good breeding dripped from every inch of him. 

But that’s not what Harry wanted.

He wanted Jacob. Where Draco was a glass of wine, Jacob was a pint at the pub. Where Draco was a good book by the fire, Jacob was video games in his pyjamas. Where Draco was an intimate dinner for four, Jacob was life of the party. Where Draco was sly, dry wit, Jacob was raucous laughter.

As they moved to the living room, Draco and Astoria had a quiet discussion about who would put the baby to bed. Astoria won out and left while Draco, with tea and biscuits, joined Harry and Jacob in the sitting room.

“Here we are! Astoria’s mother baked these biscuits. They’re ginger and almond I think. How do you take your tea, Jacob?”

Conversation moved from tea in America to other travel and finally to Draco and Astoria’s recent holiday.

“It was only our third time away from Scorpius. Astoria had a good time, but I think she’s relieved she won’t have to do it often.”

“Scorpius ended up in your bed the night you came back, didn’t he?”

“Yes. And the night after. The little monster sleeps sideways! It took forever to get him out of our bed when he weaned so I hope he isn't regressing. I think Astoria actually misses the bed-sharing.”

“Well, if all goes well there will be another tiny Malfoy to kick you out of bed, right? Better practice conjuring a cot because you are _not_ sharing with me. How Astoria puts up with your octopus grip is beyond me.”

Jacob, with glances at them both, asked, “Do you two share a bed often?”

Harry took his hand and gave it a squeeze. “Almost never. Not since the Unspeakables quit testing us.” 

Jacob only nodded but the awkwardness began to grow, thick and heavy, as no one knew what should be said next. Thankfully Astoria tiptoed in and sat in Draco’s lap.

“Why can’t he go to bed so easily every night?” She kissed Draco’s cheek then slid to his side on the small sofa as he poured her a cup of tea. “What did I miss?”

“We were talking about a new baby, and a bit about where we’ve all traveled. Jacob did a short stint in Russia.”

“Oh, how fascinating! What was the food like?”

Astoria helped steer the conversation along, avoiding any mention of the bond or a relationship between Draco and Harry. They traded jokes and stories as the evening wore on until finally Jacob bid them all goodnight and headed back to his flat.

“I think that went rather well, yes?” Astoria asked, looking at her two boys.

“Pretty well for a first start,” Draco agreed. “I think you should invite him for the weekend sometime, so he can see what we’re like on a day-to-day basis. I think the bed-sharing threw him for a loop.”

“Yeah, I’ll see what he says about weekend after next. We’ve got a busy Saturday this weekend.”

“Do you think, maybe, he’d like to look at houses with us?” Astoria asked. “Is it too soon to think about him maybe moving in?”

“Yeah, I think? I don’t know. Maybe it’ll give him a chance to bring up any concerns.”

“Great,” Draco nodded. “Invite him for the whole weekend. We’ll look at houses Saturday, maybe arrange a quidditch match for Sunday? Neville and Ginny are in town and I know she’ll play. Who else?”

“Ron, of course, and maybe we can invite Jacob’s friend Noah to play?”

“Sounds like a plan!” Astoria said, rubbing her hands together with glee.

\--------

Harry penned an owl to Jacob and made plans for the weekend. Things were perhaps moving a little fast but now that they’d jumped the bond hurtle, Harry felt free. He happily dreamed of a future where he had someone special at his side and he wanted it now. He was twenty-seven years old and it was time to settle down.

Jacob arrived in time for dinner on Friday. It went much like Wednesday evening had, with conversation and laughter flowing freely. This time Draco put the baby to bed, while Astoria nearly had Jacob in tears with embarrassing stories of Harry and Draco trying to make the flat livable for her when she and Draco married.

“Goodness gracious! Why not just move somewhere else?” Jacob laughed.

“Because Draco hates to move. He lived in the same house for his entire life, except when he was at school, which hardly counts as a move. And then he bought this flat with Harry, intending to never leave.”

“But surely he knew he would marry.”

“Yes, well, let’s just say that at barely nineteen and fresh from school, they were both a little short sighted.” She pat Harry on the knee. “But no matter, we’re fixing that all up tomorrow! Hopefully we’ll find the perfect house and won’t have to look anymore. I think there are six houses for us to see. Surely one of them will be right.”

Later that evening, as they were getting ready for bed, Jacob took a more careful look around Harry’s room. “I didn’t realize how small your room was when I was here before.”

“It’s enough,” Harry shrugged, “I don’t need a lot of space.”

“But now that you’re getting a house, do you think we - I mean _you_ will get a bigger room?”

Harry smiled and pulled Jacob to his bed. “I think that _we_ can definitely get more space if you want it.” They wriggled on the bed until they were both laying comfortably. Harry ran his hands through Jacob’s hair. “I want you to like the house too. I’m hoping you’ll move in with us at some point. That this is something real.”

Jacob smiled warmly and nuzzled Harry as he pulled their bodies closer together. “It’s definitely real. I love you, you know.”

“I know.” Harry planted several tiny kisses on Jacob’s lips and cheeks. “I love you too and I’m glad you’re here.”

“How glad are you?” Jacob asked, with a wicked pinch of Harry’s arse. Harry gave a tiny yelp and laughed. Jacob frowned and looked up at the wall, “They can’t hear us, can they?”

“No. We layered silencing spells on both sides when Astoria joined us.”

“Nice. So no one will object when I make you moan like a little slut?”

“I know I won’t,” Harry said with a grin as he pulled Jacob in for a deep kiss.

\--------

Jacob was an early riser, but he didn’t want to go wandering the flat without Harry so he settled for gently waking him instead. He ran his hand down Harry’s back, tracing the curve of his arse, giving a light pinch where arse meets thigh. 

Harry moaned and shifted his legs, “Stop being a tease. Or let me sleep.”

Jacob rolled onto Harry and rubbed his erection in the cleft of his arse. He dropped a trail of kisses along Harry’s neck, down between his shoulder blades. “Up for something?”

Harry rolled over so they were facing each other. “Mmm… with you, I’m always up for something.”

Jacob gave him a wicked grin and reached for his wand. A few quick charms and their breath was fresh, and Harry was prepped and ready. He rolled his hips against Jacob impatiently. “I like waking up with you.”

Jacob slid slowly inside, pressing up on Harry’s thigh to open him further. “Yes, fuck, you feel so good.” He kept the pace slow and easy while they traded lazy kisses. Harry lightly traced up and down his prick, keeping pace with Jacob’s thrusts. 

“Mmm… faster. I want more.” Harry increased his pace on his cock while Jacob rocked faster, harder.

“You smell so good, so sleepy and warm.” Jacob kissed and sucked at Harry’s neck, fucking into him with steady and sure thrusts. “Fuck, Harry!” He pumped his hips harder and faster until he came hard, his whole body stilling for a moment, then thrusting deeply into Harry as he rode out his orgasm. 

“That’s it, don’t stop!” Harry’s hand moved slick and smooth over his cock until he, too, was coming, spilling between their bodies. Jacob slowed, then collapsed to Harry’s side, rolling them so they could still be pressed tight together.

Harry sighed contentedly while Jacob ran his hand up and down Harry’s back. “That was a good start to the day. Let’s do that all the days.”

Jacob smiled and kissed him lightly. Carefully he pulled away, and spelled them both clean. Stretching, he hopped out of bed while Harry tucked himself back into the blankets.

“Nope, none of that,” Jacob said, yanking the covers from the bed. “It’s time to get up princess.”

Harry groaned and rolled himself upright. “I thought we were going to laze about naked for a bit.”

“Another day! Now come along, let’s get breakfast. We have houses to look at.”

Harry grumbled good-naturedly while they dressed. He was excited about the search for a house and was equally excited that Jacob was taking an interest. It was a good sign for their future that he wanted to take part in the search. 

Astoria was already up with Scorpius when they finally made it to the kitchen. Harry kissed her cheek as he made his way to the teapot. He bustled about making eggs, bacon, and toast while Astoria supervised Scorpius and his oatmeal. Harry was just sitting down with Jacob when a freshly washed Draco joined them.

“Good morning, all. What time is your mother coming for Scorpius?” Draco asked as he kissed Astoria on the head.

“I don’t know. I told her we were meeting the estate agent at half nine so sometime before then.”

Harry asked, “How many houses are we looking at?”

“Six,” Astoria replied. “Two in Essex, one in Kent, two in Wiltshire and one in Hampshire. She said she could show us some further north next time, which might have more land.”

“Hope these are better than the last ones.”

They traveled by portkey from house to house, wandering rooms and grounds, making notes along the way. They said their goodbyes to the agent and began a late lunch at their flat while discussing the houses.

Draco spread his notes on the table and began, “I liked the second house best of this batch.” He indicated a portion of the simple floor plan. “I think if we take out this wall, we can combine the these rooms into a suite for Harry.” He blushed lightly and smiled at Jacob. “I think the kitchen was large enough,” here he nodded to Astoria, “and with enough charms, we can shield the backyard for flying.”

“I agree. I think the nursery might be a little small but we can always add something on this side of the house if Scorpius and any other little Malfoys decide they need a bigger room. Or maybe renovate the third floor?”

“Plus, maybe we’ll decide to just move to a bigger house and it won’t be an issue at all,” Harry deadpanned as he went to the kitchen to fill Scorpius’s cup.

Draco scowled. “No, absolutely not. We are moving this one time and that’s it, so make it good.”

Astoria giggled at her husband, then turned to Jacob. “What did you think?”

“Oh I don’t know. It’s not really my decision to make.”

“But we care about your opinion,” she said gently. “We don’t mean to rush you two along or anything but, well, we care about your opinion. I’m sorry. That was rather daft.”

Harry smiled at Jacob, “House number four had the larger grounds and I liked that. The house was smaller but it had a lot of potential.”

“I think the bedrooms were too small in that one,” Draco said. “We’d have to put in a lot of wizarding space and the permits for that are tedious to arrange.”

Talk went on with the merits of each house. They finally discarded all but houses two and four to save for another look. As they finished their lunch, Draco and Astoria made plans to pick up Scorpius and take him to a nearby play park, while Harry and Jacob stayed behind for a leisurely afternoon at home.

“I’m going to be sad to leave this place,” Harry said. He summoned them two bottles of beer as they made themselves comfortable in the sitting room. “I’ll miss walking everywhere. I hate apparating.”

“I don’t think you practice it enough. It gets easier the more you do it.”

“I suppose.” Harry idly pulled the house plans over to glance at them one more time. “I wonder if we can turn one of these third floor rooms into a sparring room. It would be nice to have a place to practice defensive spells. If we could block the door so you have to apparate in, it would keep Scorpius out.”

“Hmm. Maybe.” Jacob cleared his throat nervously. “Does it bother you that they always assume they’re taking the master suite?”

Harry shook his head, confused, “Not really. They’re married and they need more space than I do. Does it bother you? Draco was right when he said we could fix this one up so I get a set of rooms to myself.” He smiled, “For us.”

“Yeah, I know. But it’s not the same, is it?” He pointed to the master suite. “Their bedroom and sitting room are much larger, and so is their bathroom. Is that fair?”

“I never really thought about it. I grew up in a tiny space and at school the room was large but I shared it with four other boys so really I just had my bed and trunk. And then I lived here and this room seems all right to me.”

“Okay. As long as you’re fine with it,” Jacob said with a small smile. He shielded the telly and game system to set them up for an hour or two of play, leaving Harry feeling uneasy. He worried about seeds of jealousy being planted but shook it off as paranoia.

When the Malfoys returned, Scorpius climbed in Harry’s lap with a book. They turned off their game so Harry could read to the baby. Astoria and Draco went to their room for “quiet time,” as they had missed their opportunity earlier because Scorpius’s nap happened while they were on the house tours. An hour later they returned flushed and happy, joining Harry and Jacob for conversation before dinner.

Harry loved having Jacob over. He’d long been the third wheel, and was happy to give his time and attention to someone of his very own. While they worked their way through dinner and the evening wore on, he spun wild dreams of their new home and the four of them together. A family, close knit and special. He and Jacob had never talked about kids of their own and he wondered if Jacob was interested in adopting. Although he was happy playing uncle to the little Malfoys and Weasleys in his life.

On Sunday morning, they met up with their friends in the field near Ron and Hermione’s cottage. Neville and Ginny came with spare brooms, as well as Pansy and Blaise, and Jacob’s friend Noah with his wife Evelyn.

There were hugs and introductions all around and a friendly game began. Draco, Ron, Blaise and Ginny on one team, and Jacob, Harry, Noah, and Evelyn on the other. Harry let Evelyn play seeker, as he and Draco had never ended on a happy note when they played against each other. Scorpius waved a tiny flag with Draco’s name on it, while Hermione, Neville, Pansy, and Astoria cheered at random for their spouses and friends.

Astoria shot sparks from her wand to delight Scorpius when Draco caught the snitch. They settled on blankets for lunch and considered a second game after eating.

Noah and Evelyn grumbled good naturedly about the loss. Noah called out, “Harry, you should have played seeker for us!” He nudged Evelyn, “Much better than this lump of a flyer!”

Evelyn snorted and turned Noah’s hair hot pink. “You should have been a better keeper!”

“I keep you, don’t I?” He laughed, as he tackled her on the blanket. 

She squirmed from his arms with a giggle and moved near Jacob. “Ha! You wish! Stay there. I’m going to eat over here by the teammates that appreciate me. Honestly, though, Harry, you should have played seeker. You’re better at it than I am.”

“Eh, Draco and I come to blows too often over the snitch. It’s easier if we just take turns at it.”

“Except you hardly play seeker anymore,” Ginny said. “You’re not as good a chaser as you are seeker. You can’t aim for shit.” She laughed as he stuck his tongue out at her.

“Liar! I’m a good chaser! I was the second best chaser on my team!”

“Out of two chasers,” said Jacob with an eyeroll. “We’ll switch it up for the second game, let Harry play seeker.”

“Draco is pants at chasing,” Ron grumbled.

“Let him play seeker too,” Astoria chimed in. “He and Harry are grown men, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” There was a pause then a riot of laughter.

Pansy wiped a tear from her eye, “Oh Astoria, such wit. If they’re playing seekers against each other, I’m placing bets. Who’s in? I bet a galleon Harry gets a black eye.”

Blaise frowned. “Nope, too easy. How about a cracked rib, or a transfigured body part?”

“Fine,” Pansy smiled. “A cracked rib and I’ll owe you a galleon.”

“I have galleons. What if I want something else?” he asked with a wink.

“For you, anything. Anyone else?”

Bets went around while Harry and Draco scowled. Jacob took Harry’s hand and whispered words of encouragement.

The second game was much more cut-throat than the first one. While chasers and keepers laughed and tossed the quaffle around, Draco and Harry flew around the small makeshift pitch growing increasingly reckless. Twice Harry nearly caught the snitch but both times Draco nosedived at him, breaking his flight pattern. When Draco finally caught the snitch, Harry launched himself at Draco, knocking them off their brooms and tumbling the few feet to the ground. 

A loose circle gathered as Draco and Harry rolled on the ground like toddlers fighting over a chocolate biscuit.

“You fucking git! That was mine, and you know it!”

“Fuck you, Potter, I won fair and square!”

“Liar! I know you shot a ventus at me and knocked my broom aside. You are a fucking cheater!”

On and on it went while they punched and pulled hair. At a particularly loud yelp from Harry, Hermione broke it up with a sharp stinging hex to their legs.

“Enough already. It’s just a game!”

“He cheated!”

“I don’t care!” Hermione shouted over him. “It’s over now and as usual, the picnic is ruined!”

“I think it went rather well,” Pansy said smugly, as she collected her winnings. “As usual.”

“I don’t know why I ever doubted you,” Blaise said with a kiss to Pansy’s cheek.

“You owe me,” she winked.

Hermione made Harry and Draco sit on opposite sides of the field while the rest of them gathered the picnic leavings and quidditch gear. The group came together to make their goodbyes.

“Jacob, Noah, Evelyn. It was nice to meet you! Hopefully we can do this again next time we’re in town,” said Ginny, as she and Neville prepared to apparate.

“Hopefully with a little less fighting next time,” Evelyn said nervously.

“Eh, it happens nearly every time. I don’t know why we let them seek against each other anymore.”

Neville smiled, “Because it’s funny, of course. Twenty seven years old and they still fight like babies. Remember that time Harry gave Draco a peacock’s tail? Ah, memories.”

Hermione, Ron, and Rose left next, making plans to see Harry and Jacob soon. Pansy pulled Draco aside to whisper furiously at him for a while, with Astoria nodding along, before returning to Blaise and apparating away. 

“So glad to meet you,” Astoria said, as she hugged Evelyn goodbye. “We’ll have to get together again sometime. Somewhere less violent.” Astoria hugged Noah as well, and then, with a stern look at Draco, apparated away with Scorpius.

“Astoria says if I want to come home, I need to apologize first.” Draco scrunched up his face before saying, “I’m sorry for attacking Harry in front of you and making you uncomfortable.”

“Are you sorry you attacked Harry, or sorry you did it in front of us?” Jacob asked.

Draco tilted his head, confused. Before Draco could respond, Harry interrupted, “It’s fine. Apology accepted.” He gave Draco a significant look. Draco took a glance at everyone, nodded sharply, then apparated away.

“What the hell kind of apology was that?”

“It’s fine. We get into these scuffles sometimes. It’s not - “

Jacob cut him off, “It’s not fine, Harry. He treats you like shit and you just let him!”

“Er, maybe we should go now,” Evelyn said tentatively.

Jacob shook himself. “Right, sorry. Didn’t mean to make awkward things more awkward. This was mostly fun and we should do this again.”

“I’d be up for more quidditch! But next time, I’m calling Draco for my team’s seeker!” Noah laughed as he quickly apparated away with Evelyn.

Harry stood nervously with Jacob. “Want to talk about it here? Or go somewhere else?”

“Where else can we go? Back to yours, with _Draco_ there to listen in?”

Harry frowned. “It’s not like that. Draco - and Astoria. They’re my friends. Closer than friends, like family. You have a brother, surely you fought with your brother growing up?”

“Maybe, but not like this. My brother wouldn’t crack my ribs or blacken my eye. He’s horrible to you, Harry.”

Harry shrugged it off. “Well it’s not like a regular family, is it? We have a complex history, even if we weren’t bonded.”

“I just… have trouble with this whole thing. It’s not like Ron and Hermione, that you can get away from if you need to.”

“What’s wrong with Ron and Hermione?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all, I think they’re great. But you get to leave them behind sometimes. With Draco, he’s always there. And he’s always going to be there. I’m not sure how to sort it.”

“You said, it was just like having any other kind of flatmate, right?”

“Yeah but it really isn’t. It’s weird having to consider this whole other family before making plans. And they treat you like a tagalong crup or something.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“You’re in a cramped little bedroom, live-in babysitter to their baby. You cook, you clean. You rearranged your work schedule so they could go on holiday.” Jacob shook his head. “It’s like you don’t see your own worth or something.”

Harry looked off, avoiding eye contact. “It’s not like that. I don’t care about my room because honestly, it’s the biggest space I’ve ever called my own. And I like taking care of Scorpius because, well, I don’t know if I’ll ever have kids of my own.” 

“Harry…”

“No, let me finish.” He stepped close to Jacob, taking his hands, but still looking at the ground. “I didn’t change my work schedule for them, it was for me. This bond is part of me, and I have to take care of it. That means compromise.” 

“But maybe you’re compromising too much of yourself.”

Finally he looked up at Jacob, silently begging him to understand. “Neither of us asked for this bond and we work together to make things as normal as possible. Sure that means, rearranging my schedule so I don’t spend a whole afternoon… a whole afternoon feeling the affects of our separation. It’s for both of us. If you and I were taking a holiday, he’d do the same for us.”

“I know,” Jacob said with a deep sigh. “And I’m sorry. For freaking out.”

“It’s okay,” Harry grinned. “There’s a lot to freak out about. Just tell me, talk to me. Don’t let worry take root.” He leaned forward to rest his head on Jacob’s shoulder. “Please don’t be angry.”

Jacob kissed him and pulled him flush for a hug. “I’m not angry. Maybe just confused.”

Harry pulled back to look at him. “Are you glad you stayed the weekend with us?”

“Yeah. I might again soon, get a better feel for things?”

Harry smiled brightly, “I’d love that. I like having you near.”

“Good, I like being near.” Jacob kissed him one more time before apparating them away.

\--------

The following weekend Harry spent Friday night at Jacob’s flat but they both returned to Harry’s on Saturday so they could spend another day looking for a house. Jacob frowned when Harry gave Draco an extended hug good morning, but otherwise let it pass. They all ate a quick breakfast and headed out to meet with the estate agent. Another round of houses yielded no great stand out. They made plans to see the two houses from the previous weekend and were free the rest of the afternoon.

After a whispered conversation with Draco, Harry decided to follow Jacob back to his flat. They kissed and shed clothing as they made their way to the bedroom.

“I can’t stay all night again.”

“That’s all right. We’ve got hours until bedtime anyway.”

“You’ve been driving me crazy all day. So fucking gorgeous,” Harry gasped as Jacob kissed down his neck.

Together they worked out of their clothes and fell back on the bed. Jacob ran his hands down Harry’s body, making him moan. Every touch sent his blood racing through his body and he knew he’d never get enough. By the time Jacob nudged his hips so he would flip over, Harry was already hard enough to hurt. He knelt on the bed while Jacob fingered him open with great care until he was writhing on the bed. He whispered the charms that would prepare Harry, then slid inside slowly. Harry groaned as he was filled, rocking back gently into Jacob.

“You feel amazing. Go slow. Just like that,” Harry moaned as Jacob rocked into him. “Yes. Fuck, Jacob!” Harry fisted the sheets to keep his hands away from his cock. “Faster now. More.” 

Jacob gripped his hips firmly and fucked him faster. Harry moaned and rocked back against him, his prick dripping with arousal. When he felt the rhythm change, indicating Jacob was close, Harry stroked his cock and moaned, coming in heavy spurts on the sheets. Jacob followed almost immediately, burying himself deep in Harry. Sated, he pulled out gently, shot a cleaning charm at Harry and the sheets, and shuffled them so they lay facing each other.

“Are you sure you can’t stay tonight? Fix your bond tomorrow morning?”

Harry ran his hand through Jacob’s chest hair. “I wish but it’s not so simple.”

“What’s it like? When you’re apart too long?”

“It’s starts off with with some anxiety, and I can’t sit still. I can feel a pull, directing me to where he his. My skin gets itchy until I just want to peel it off. Sometimes I feel disorientated.”

“That’s just crazy.”

“Eh, you get used to it.”

“Only you would say that about an accidental bond,” Jacob said with a fond laugh.

“I’ve had to get used to lots of weird shit. This is just how my life is.”

“If you could sever it, would you?”

“Of course I would! But we researched for years, Unspeakables tested it, and we pushed at it as hard as we could. Then we just gave up and started taking care of it. That’s been much easier, less painful. And now it’s been almost a decade so I’m used to it.”

“I don’t think I could get used to something like that.”

“It saved my life once. We had a mission go bad. My partner and I were dumped, wandless, in some random part of a forest. It was far enough from Draco that I could feel where he was so I headed in that direction. He flew with some of the other Aurors straight to where we were. That was my last high-risk mission. Now I do smaller tasks closer to home.”

“Compromising for him again?”

“Yeah I’m compromising, but I’m not doing it for Draco. It’s like if I suddenly developed an allergy to peanuts. I wouldn’t keep working in a peanut butter factory, right? I’d switch it up and maybe work in jam instead. For my own health. It’s the same here.”

“That’s a weird analogy. But I guess it makes sense. What has he given up?”

“After school, he was offered internships pretty much everywhere. France, Spain, America, India, New Zealand. But after talking it over with me and Astoria, we decided to stay close to family. Their family. I mean, I have the Weasleys sort of but no one else to call my own really. Draco, Astoria, Scorpius, they’re the closest thing I have to family.”

“That is really depressing, Harry. Sometimes I want to find your aunt and uncle and hex their toes off or something.”

“Ha! You and everyone else I know.” Harry gave him a sweet kiss. “And now I have you. I like having you best of all.”

As evening wore on, Harry began to twitch, and tap his fingers on his thigh. “I’m going to have to go. Next weekend at mine?”

Jacob hesitated then nodded, “Sure thing.”

“Are we moving too fast?”

“No, it’s just I have no flatmate and it’s a shame we can’t stay here more often.”

“We can do one night here, one night there?”

“No, it’s fine. We’ll do your place. I don’t want to make things complicated.”

“Okay. If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure. I just want to be with you. Dinner tomorrow?”

“Absolutely.”

With a final kiss goodbye, Harry flooed home.

\--------

After another tour of their favorite house, Draco and Harry signed the contract for it. Astoria made a special dinner to celebrate and plans began for renovating the house before they moved in. They spent several evenings working out which walls would be removed, what needed painting or repairing, and updating the bathrooms and kitchen. Contractors were hired and a tentative move-in date for two months later was set.

During that time, Harry, Draco, and Astoria sorted through cupboards and shelves, getting rid of anything not worth moving. Harry spent his spare evenings and the random night with Jacob, filling his ear with excited chatter about the house.

They were sharing a lively dinner three weeks before moving, when Jacob first brought up a trip he was taking to America.

“So, my cousin is getting married in two weeks,” he began.

“Are you inviting me to the wedding?” Harry asked.

Jacob flicked a glance at Draco before replying, “Well, that’s the thing, it’s in America. New York.”

“Oh.” Harry bit his lip, looking at Draco. “That’s really far.”

“I can come with you. It’s the weekend before we move, right? We’ll be mostly sorted by then, I think Astoria can do without us for a few days.”

She nodded her head absently, setting more diced chicken on Scorpius’s tray.

“Actually,” Jacob said slowly, “I was wondering if it was possible to go with just Harry.” He looked anxiously back and forth between Harry and Draco.

Harry sighed, brown furrowed in thought. “I’m not sure that’s possible. We’ve never been so far apart. And for overnight?” He shook his head.

“Even if we just portkey over for one day? So the rest of my family can meet you. It would be a little difficult to explain Draco.”

“I can stay in the hotel, you don’t even have to see me. That’s what we did when we,” he indicated Astoria, “got married. Harry stayed in the room next door when we went on our honeymoon. We didn’t even realize he was there.”

“You went on their honeymoon?” Jacob asked in disbelief.

“Er… yeah. But it’s not weird, like it sounds. I wasn’t, you know, watching or anything.” Harry blushed and fiddled with his utensils while Astoria laughed.

“Forget it, it was a stupid idea. I just thought we could… never mind. We’ll make plans with Draco. I was going to stay with my aunt and uncle but we can get a hotel room instead. I’m sure no one will mind.”

Draco met Astoria’s eye. At her smile he said, “Maybe we can look things over, make a few plans. Maybe a single day trip is possible if we prepare enough.”

Harry gave Jacob a tentative smile. The rest of dinner was tense as they made a list of information they would need - portkey times, actual distance, expected bond-feeding time before and after. 

First thing the following morning, Harry owled away for his emergency portkey form and requested a copy of portkey times from London to New York. Times in hand, they were able to plan an itinerary that allowed them to attend the afternoon wedding, visit with family, and return the following day. Twenty-two hours sounded doable, but the distance was considerable. Draco charmed two small wooden tokens with protean charms so Harry could message him if something went awry.

Harry spent that Saturday shadowing Draco closely. As much as possible they pressed close, sitting together on the sofa, and transfiguring their chair into a bench so they could press tight during meals. Jacob was not pleased when he joined them for dinner, but knowing it was necessary for leaving Draco behind, he said nothing about it.

Draco accompanied them to the portkey office and gave Harry a long hug goodbye. He whispered to Harry, who nodded vigorously at whatever he said, until the chime dinged to signal their last three minutes before the portkey activated. Draco gave Jacob a short nod and apparated away.

“Here we go! Are you excited?” Jacob asked with a wide smile.

“Nervous, more like.” Harry scrubbed at his hair. “I haven’t been so far from Draco since school. I’ll feel better once we’ve arrived and I see how I feel.”

Jacob’s smile faltered a bit. He took Harry’s hand and gave him a peck on the cheek. “It’ll be okay. If we need to, we can return early.”

Harry nodded and pushed his panic away. They stepped up to the small platform, along with four other travelers, and took hold of the metal ring that would take them to the portkey office in New York. 

A calm voice counted down; ten, nine, eight…

Harry’s right hand gripped the ring, while the other gripped Jacob’s hand. He held his breath until he felt the tug of the portkey. Seconds later he was landing on the platform in New York. A calm voice with a weird accent asked them to carefully step down, away from the platform, and to please place the ring in the available bin.

Harry stumbled a bit on the step. He felt the pull in his belly, directing him east to Draco, but otherwise had no symptoms. Draco would be feeling the same, but he messaged him anyway to say they’d arrived.

Jacob took his hand again and asked, “Okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah. I think we’re okay.” Harry gave him a falsely confident smile and let himself be led from the office, taking careful note of the building layout.

Jacob took Harry to his aunt and uncle’s house. The place was teeming with relatives and guests, all getting ready for the wedding in two hours time. They found space to change into their formal clothes, then Jacob began introducing Harry to everyone. The wedding went off without a hitch and there was much celebrating all evening long.

Harry could hardly remember anyone’s name but that didn’t seem to matter. They drank and ate, shared stories, laughed over differences in MACUSA and the British Ministry. It surprised no one to find governments were ridiculous bureaucratic nightmares all over the world. 

It was difficult for Harry to tell what was the excitement and energy of the celebration, and what was the nervous energy he felt when he was away from Draco too long. When they settled in bed that night, he had trouble falling asleep, despite how many hours he’d been awake. He slept fitfully and it only got worse as the night wore on. He woke before sunrise, skin tingling and hands starting to shake. He packed all their things in his single bag, then shook Jacob awake desperately.

“Jacob, wake up! Wake up! We have to go!”

“Harry?” Jacob jolted up in alarm, “What time is it?”

“I don’t know. Early. It doesn’t matter. We have to go. It’s too far.” Harry was pulling at his hair and rubbing at his arms. “It’s too far. Get up.”

“Yeah, okay. Let me just - “ Jacob stumbled out of the bed, looking around for his clothes.

“I already packed our things. Let’s go.”

“Let me at least use the toilet. Brush my teeth.” Jacob was disorientated, trudging to the bathroom while it was still so dark outside, when he was hit with a spell that burned in his groin. “Did you just vanish the urine from my bladder?”

“Yeah. An old camping trick.” Harry also shot a cleaning charm at Jacob’s mouth, causing him to gasp in pain. “Come on.”

“Can I wake my aunt to say goodbye?”

“No! Fuck! Let’s just go! I left her a note. Now come on!”

“All right, all right. I’m sorry. I literally just woke up. I’m trying to catch up to where you are.”

Jacob transfigured his pyjamas into something more suitable for the public while Harry dragged him down the stairs and out the door.

“You have to apparate us,” Harry said, with another scrape along his arms, then down his thighs. “To the portkey office. Close as you can.”

“Hold on.” They landed in the apparition point within the wards. “All here?”

“Yeah, fine.” He pulled the wooden token from his pocket. “Here, let Draco know we’re at the office.”

The international portkey office was rather large but Harry navigated the hallways with confidence, while Jacob sent Draco the message. They ended up in the Emergency Portkey Department in moments. Grumpy, nervous people were scattered about, all muttering and filling out forms. 

Harry went straight to the registration desk and stuttered out, “I need a - a portkey. A portkey to London. Immediately. Right now.”

“Yes sir, if you could please take a number, and fill out this form, we’ll get - “

“No, I need it now. Right now.” He snatched his bag from Jacob and began digging through it, throwing clothes, shoes, and assorted items aside. “Badge. I need my badge.” He turned to Jacob and pointed the bag in his direction. “Summon my Auror badge.”

Jacob retrieved Harry’s Auror badge and handed it over.

“I’m sorry, sir, but even Aurors need to fill out the proper paperwork, unless you have form 742-b already handy.”

Harry wasn’t listening to her. With trembling hands he was digging in the little pocket behind his badge for his emergency portkey form. He handed it to the receptionist with a snarl, “Get me the fucking portkey now before my accidental magic burns this place to the ground.” As if to prove his point, her cup full of quills burst into flames.

Eyes wide in terror, the receptionist pointed to the door behind her, “Take your form there, first door on the right.”

Harry ran through, leaving Jacob to quickly collect their belongings and the form with a flick of his wand. Nearly to the door, Harry swayed heavily, leaning against the wall.

“Are you okay? Do you need - “ Jacob reached for Harry but Harry shoved him away.

“Don’t touch me, it burns. Fuck!” Harry grabbed fistfuls of his hair and groaned. He fell to his knees, stomach heaving. Shakily, he got to his feet and stumbled forward, through the door yelling, “I need a portkey!”

“Yes sir, do you have your - ah, perfect, thank you,” he said, taking the form from Jacob. “Please stand here.” The young wizard indicated a small platform. He handed Harry a small ring, similar to the one they used to arrive. He frowned down at Harry’s form. “I’ve not seen an emergency form like this one. You’ll need to fill out form 8175-C if you want to - “

“I swear on everything I hold dear that I will fill out all your precious forms in the morning. Activate the fucking portkey right now or I will hex your toes off.” Harry pulled his wand, which immediately started sparking, and pointed it at the young wizard.

The wizard looked at his assistant who shrugged her shoulders helplessly. Nervously he wove the spell for the portkey, assuming that if this crazy traveler was wanted by the Aurors, at least they’d have an address they could start their search from. He wasn’t paid enough to play hero. Without further delay, the portkey was activated.

Seconds later, Harry and Jacob tumbled into Harry’s sitting room. Half a breath later, Harry and Draco slammed together like magnets. Harry moaned in a way Jacob usually only heard when they were in bed. They fell to the ground, Draco sitting on his knees and Harry straddling his lap. Gently they rocked back and forth, both breathing fast and hard.

Jacob dropped their bag to the ground, stomach twisting at seeing his boyfriend in such an intimate position with another man. He glanced around the messy sitting room, the previously packed boxes now spilling out over the floor.

“Oh thank goodness you’re back!” Astoria exclaimed as she swept Jacob up in a hug. She pulled back to kiss his cheek. “Are you okay? It was bad on our end. I had to send Scorpius to my mother.”

“Yeah,” Jacob cleared his throat. “Yeah it was - I’ve only been awake about half an hour. I don’t even know what happened.”

“Come sit, I’ll make us some tea. They’ll be a while there.” She left for the kitchen. Jacob followed with one last glance at the grasping couple.

Astoria bustled about, then set a tea tray on the table. “I hope the conjured plates are okay. Draco shattered most of the dishes with some accidental magic.” She sighed with her first sip, and gave Jacob a small smile. “The bond is some strange combination of distance and time. We’ll add this to their notes - America is too far for a long trip apart.”

“It wasn’t even that long. Fifteen hours? Sixteen?” Jacob broke a scone apart on his plate, smashing the crumbs and licking them off his finger. “I didn’t know it would be so bad.”

Astoria pat his hand. “It’s all right, you couldn’t have known. No one did. Draco was sick in the kitchen. Haven’t seen that since the Unspeakables did their testing.”

“I was jealous,” Jacob said softly, eyes on his plate.

“I know.” Astoria rubbed at her swollen, red eyes. “It’s all right to admit it. It takes getting used to.”

“How do you manage it? How do you watch him with someone else?”

Astoria sighed, “It’s probably easier for me because I know Draco isn’t interested in Harry like that. Maybe it would be different if he was bonded to another woman. But still, I’ve had a lot of time to get used to it.” She smiled, “I’ve been betrothed to Draco since I was ten.”

“That’s - awfully young.”

She shrugged it off. “It was a strategy for safety. The Malfoys knew they would have to support Voldemort if he returned so they betrothed their son to someone that could support Harry. If Voldemort won, they would save his bride. If Harry won, his bride would save him.”

“That’s diabolical.”

“Yes, but it was sound logic. It’s how my sister ended up with Theodore Nott too.” She sipped at her tea and continued, “When they were first bonded, my parents considered breaking our betrothal. Those first few weeks, they couldn’t get more than a hand's breadth apart. And it would take a special kind of girl to put up with that kind of marriage, right?” she finished with an awkward laugh.

“Did they - did they sleep together?”

Her smile faded. “Yes. If you want to know more about it, you’ll have to ask Harry. But it didn’t work out, obviously. It wasn’t what either of them wanted.”

Jacob nodded absently, lost in thought. “I’m sorry I pushed the trip to America. Sorry about all of it. You’ll tell Harry for me?”

“Of course. It’ll be a couple of hours before they can separate.”

Jacob grimaced. “I’ll come back tomorrow? I don’t know. I need some time to think. I’ll just owl him.”

“Please don’t give up on him. Not yet. You two can build a life together, even if Draco and I have to tag along.”

Jacob gave her a small smile and hugged her goodbye. With one last glance at Draco and Harry in their own world on the sitting room floor, he flooed away.

\--------

Three days later Jacob owled Harry to meet him at a cafe near his flat. Harry arrived a bit late with a small bag. He thrust it at Jacob with a brisk, “These are from our trip.”

“Oh, thanks. I forgot. All our things were jumbled in your bag and I didn’t think about it. Please, sit.”

“Are you breaking up with me? If you are, just say it so I can go.”

“No, Harry. No I’m not - “ he broke off as Harry dropped into the seat next to him, close enough their knees bumped. “I just wanted to apologize. And maybe talk a little. But in a neutral place.”

“Talking in a neutral place sounds like you want to leave me.”

“I don’t want to leave you but I think maybe I need to know more.” He took Harry’s hand and looked him in the eye. “I love you. So much. But it’s hard seeing you with Draco.”

“I can’t help what we are,” Harry said, eyebrows furrowed. “And I’ve told you before, it’s not a romantic or sexual relationship at all. He’s just a - a friend I can never get away from.”

“I know but the sound you made when we got back. It hurts.” Jacob looked at their joined hands. “Astoria said you slept with him.”

Jacob saw Harry tense. With a grimace, Harry said, “Yes. We did. But it was years ago and it was not - not real or healthy. You don’t know what it was like back then. We spent a month without getting more than a few centimetres apart. It felt like it was never going to end.”

“A few weeks isn’t that long,” Jacob said, hating how petulant he sounded. For goodness sake, he was thirty years old.

“It doesn’t sound like a long time, but day in and day out of nothing but each other.” Harry shook his head. “Toilet, showers, meals, dressing, classes. We couldn’t even sleep in a double bed because it was too easy to roll too far apart.”

“And it was then?”

“Yeah. It was terribly awkward waking up entwined and, you know... So we gave it a go. A few hand jobs, I gave him a blow job or two. He topped once, bottomed once, and it just wasn’t enough for him. He’d been betrothed to Astoria for five years and he just couldn’t accept me when he still had a chance with her.”

“Do you still desire him?”

“Now? No, not at all. I mean, back then he was convenient and I hate meeting new people. But as we were able to get time apart, I was happy to move on. He’s not the person I want to fall asleep with every night and wake up to every morning.”

Jacob nibbled at his lip. “I hate feeling so uncertain. If it were just you and me, I’d jump in with both feet right now. But I don’t know how to share you with another man. Another family. I can’t stand to see you give up the things you love for him.”

“You’ll learn how it all works. On a daily basis, it’s not so bad.” Harry gave him a hesitant smile. “I love you and I want to spend forever with you. But it hurts too much continuing if I think you’re going to leave at any moment.”

Jacob cradled Harry’s face and gave him a gentle kiss. “Forgive me? For making you go to America? For hurting you?”

“Of course I do. I know this is hard and weird but I love you and I want this to work between us.”

“I do too.”

“We’re moving on Saturday. Come with us? Move in with us.”

“That’s a big step, are you sure?”

“I want you with me. Forever.”

Jacob smiled widely, “I want that too.”

\--------

Unpacking with Draco around was more stressful than Astoria and Jacob could have predicted. He supervised the unpacking of every single box, except the ones in Harry and Jacob’s rooms. Harry laughed it all off, remembering Draco’s obsessive tendencies when they were at their worst. But Astoria visibly struggled to hold her temper when they had to shift the entire contents of a cupboard all over again.

Harry started pulling his clothes from a box and setting them on shelves in his walk-in closet. “He was just the same when we moved to our flat. It stresses him out, not knowing where everything should go.”

Jacob just rolled his eyes, unpacking his own clothes on the other side of the closet. “Astoria’s being remarkably patient.”

“He’s really good in bed.” In alarm Harry spluttered, “I mean she - usually she’s, in the morning, just so happy - “

“Harry, it’s okay.” Jacob hugged him close and nuzzled into his neck. “I know what you meant. It’s okay.”

“You know, it’s good luck to christen the new rooms of a house.”

“Mmm… does that include closets?”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
